Writtten in the stars
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella says goodbye to Jacob. It hurts both of them but Bella knows that it has to be done in order for her to be with Edward forever. Can Edward show her how wrong she is? Or is Bella about to loose her bestfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Written In the Stars**_

_I am here to tell you that we can never meet again. Simple really isn't it? A word or two and then; a life time of not knowing where or why or when, you'll think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell someone you once loved so long ago so well._

Bella took Jacob's hand and said "Jacob we can't see each other anymore."

Jacob winced and said "What are you getting at Bells? I don't understand we've known each other since we were in diapers."

Bella started to cry and said "Jacob this isn't easy. God I thought saying goodbye would be painless. I'll always remember you Jacob I love you."

Jacob sighed and said "Bells I'll always think of you. I think that's what hurts the most. I know that I'll always remember your face, and your smile. I won't know when it's coming and when the rest of the pack speaks of you I'll have to pretend that it doesn't hurt."

Bella sighed and said "I won't forget you either Jacob. I love you but this just isn't going to work. Please don't make this any harder then it already is. I'll always wonder what happened to you. I'll always love you."

_Never wonder what I'll feel as living as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I don't have to reply. You are all I ever want but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts; I wish I'd never learned what it is to be in love and have that love returned._

Jacob turned away from Bella and sadly said "Bells I don't know what I feel right now. Without you my life is just going to shuffle past me. I'm going to miss you Bells."

Bella sighed and said "I didn't ask you how you felt. Jake I know you're going to miss me but this needs to stop. I love Edward and nothing on this earth is going to change that. Please don't tell me how you feel or it will just make things that much harder."

By the time Jacob and Bella had finished saying goodbye it was well past sunset. Jacob sniffed and said "Bella you are all I've ever wanted. This life has denied me of so much. I've been ok with it though because I knew that once it was over I could still have you."

Bella hugged Jacob and said "Jake please don't cry; I'm sorry that I ever feel in love with you. If we had just stay friends none of this would have ever happened."

Jacob pulled Bella closer and wiped a single tear from her cheek. Then he said "Don't you start. Bells don't ever feel sorry for loving someone. What we had was fun right? Come on Bells I was just trying to lighten the mood. I know what you mean when you say that you wish you'd never met him."

Bella frowned and snapped "Don't ever say that! Jacob I hate that I fell in love with you! I never should have and now our friendship is ruined!"

Jacob sighed and said "Sometimes I wish I'd never fallen in love. Having the feelings that I felt for you returned by you even for a short time, that was the most beautiful thing. I'll always love you Bells."

_Nothing can be altered. There is nothing to decide. There is no escape, no change of heart, or any place to hide. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just a stretch of mortal time? Are we some God's experiment in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise but only for a day?_

Bella hugged Jacob one more time and said "I have to call Edward to pick me up. I'll miss you Jacob."

When Bella was at home tears poured down her face. Edward lightly kissed her neck and said "Bella love are you alright? You don't have to do this."

Bella sobbed "Yes I do, Edward I can't love you both. I've made my choice and there's no way to change it. I made my bed so now I have to lie in it."

Edward sighed and said "Bella he's a part of your life. I don't want to you hurt. You have to go see him tomorrow. I don't want you to cry anymore."

Bella sighed and said "Edward it's written in the stars. I was meant to fall in love with him and then never see him again. You're the one I need to be with forever."

Edward sighed and said "Bella Jacob made you happy. Is this God's idea of a joke? Give a girl the best friend she's ever had and then one day make her fall in love with him; but he isn't finished yet, he then has to take all the happiness away and leave the boyfriend to clean up the mess. Don't cry Bella, I wasn't trying to make you cry."

Bella sobbed "Edward I deserve this, I've hurt every body so much, hurting you is the worst thing I've ever done, I'm now paying for the crime of breaking your heart."

Edward softly said "I don't mad if you're friends with Jacob. No, Bella look at me. Werewolf or not Jacob makes you happy. I'll be dammed if I'm going to let you throw away that happiness because of a simple misunderstanding. Lie down and try to sleep. I love you Bella."


	2. For good

_**For Good**_

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn. We are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return. I don't know if I believe that's true. I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

After Edward had taken Bella home Jacob allowed the tears to flow freely. Bella had brought so much into his life. Seth walked over to Jacob and said "Jake why are you crying? Edward will bring Bella back first thing in the morning."

Jacob swiped a tear away from his cheek and sadly said "She's not coming back. Seth she says that she can never see me again. I'm going to miss her so much."

Seth sighed and said "Your dad and Sam are worried about you; they sent me to find you. I'm sure Bella didn't mean it; you make her happy Jacob I'm sure Edward will bring her here in the morning. You should go rest Jake. I'll take your double shift."

Jacob nodded and said "Thanks maybe sleep will do me some good."

When Jacob went to bed his dad was waiting in the living room. He sighed when he looked at Jacob and said "Bells made her choice didn't she? I'm sorry my son. Your mother used to say that people came into our lives for a reason. Whether that reason was for good or evil she wasn't always sure. I didn't use to believe that but you and Bella were something special. When she was born I went to go see if I could help any. Bella dropped her teddy bear and was crying. You picked it up and brought it to me. Then you tugged on my pant leg until I handed it to her. Bella changed you Jake and made you who you're today. You both took care of each other and that was a beautiful thing. When she moved Jake I remember you came into the house in tears because you feared you'd never see your best friend again. Bella left once and you saw her again. I don't think a friendship like yours can be broken by any choice or distance apart."

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder half way through the wood; who can say if I've been changed for the better; because I knew you I have been changed for good. It well may be that we will never meet again in this life time. Let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart._

In the morning Jacob sat up and was surprised to hear Bella talking to his dad. He got up and said "Bells can we talk? Last night didn't go the way I wanted it to. There are still a million things I want to say."

Bella sighed and said "Yeah Jacob we can talk. I don't want you to think that things are going to change."

Jacob led Bella down to La Push beach and they sat at the base of their tree. Tears stung Jacob's eyes when he said "Bella you've taught me so much. When I first laid eyes on you it was like a comet shooting passed the sun. Bella please think about what you're doing."

Bella sighed and said "Jake please I'm only here because Edward asked me to. I also felt guilty for making you cry. I know it takes a lot to hurt a werewolf and I wanted to say I was sorry for being so harsh."

Jacob said "You've changed me for good Bella. Even if we have to say goodbye today I – I want you to know that you'll be a part of me forever. As long as my heart beats I will remember you."

Started sobbing into her hands and Jacob hugged her close to his heart. In between sobs Bella said "Jacob I love you. Please don't make this harder then it already is."

_Now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea; like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Just to clear the air; I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. Then I guess we know there is blame to share and none of it seems to matter anymore. I do believe that I've been changed for the better; because I knew you I have been changed for good._

Jacob hugged Bella and said "I'm sorry for kissing you without permission and for breaking your hand. I wasn't thinking Bells can you ever forgive me?"

Bella smiled through her tears and said "Shh Jacob that doesn't matter anymore. We have both done things that have broken the others heart but none of that matters now. All that matters is that I'm going to miss you. No matter how our stories end I know that through the good times and the bad I've always had a best friend by my side. Jake I don't care that you're a werewolf or that Edward is a vampire because of both of you I have been changed for good. I don't know if all the changes you guys caused were for the better; but what I believe with my full heart is that you changed me for good. Goodbye Jacob I'm going to miss you so much."

Jacob hugged Bella one more time and said "I'll miss you to Bells and I'll still be here if you change your mind. I'm always waiting in the wings. Goodbye Bella I love you."


End file.
